Create a Kitty
by Silverlight123
Summary: Create a cat for my new warriors story, Destiny of the Star
1. Form

**_Hey! Guys This Is my Create a Cat!_**

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current allegiances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the allegiances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. **If any part of the name is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Warriors Rule" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!**

****My story is about a cat named Destinypaw who is found by a ThunderClan warrior half drowned by a river. Now she must find a way to save the clans and find out her past at the same time. This is her story :)

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**The cat with the destiny of the stars,**

**she comes from a different world.**

**Now she must save the clans**

**from darkness. **

**The darkness that the clans have never heard.**

**Now she must save the clans from  .**

The blank will be filled when I get a Villain

Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Open **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Destinypaw (Destinyheart)- A white she cat with gray markings in her fur, blue eyes_**.**_ (**Future Mate=** Open **Littermates=** Open **Mentor=** **OPEN**)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**4.) **_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Ivorystar- A silver tom cat with bright green eyes (**Mate: Open, Apprentice: Open)**

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you _cannot _submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

_**Main: Destinypaw**_

_**Mentor: OPEN**_

_**Friend 1: Open**_

_**Friend 2: OPEN**_

_**Love Interest: Open**_

_**Main Villain: OPEN**_

_**Villain Crony 1: OPEN**_

_**Villain Crony 2: OPEN**_

**_Now for what you really want... **The form**!_**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy! P.S. I used thatgirlwithwings a.k.a Flyingsong's form and mostly the same rules :) So diclaimer thoose belong to her XD! _**


	2. First Update

**_Hey! Guys This Is my Create a Cat! This is the fiorst update! I need a leader, dpeuty, and Medicine cat for all the clans. ThunderClan needs eight more warriors, 3 queens, and all the kits. Plus 3 Elders. RiverClan needs everything but a medicine cat apprentice. WindClan needs evrything but a leader. ShadowClan needs nine warriors, 5 apprentices and everything else :). _**

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current allegiances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the allegiances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. **If any part of the name is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Warriors Rule" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!**

My story is about a cat named Destinypaw who is found by a ThunderClan warrior half drowned by a river. Now she must find a way to save the clans and find out her past at the same time. This is her story :)

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**The cat with the destiny of the stars,**

**she comes from a different world.**

**Now she must save the clans**

**from darkness. **

**The darkness that the clans have never heard.**

**Now she must save the clans from  .**

The blank will be filled when I get a Villain

Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Cloverpaw (Cloverleaf)- Pretty white she cat with pale gray stripes and small dusty gold patches. Amber eyes.  
><strong> (Littermates: <strong>Spottedpaw and Smokepaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart** (dead) Mentor:** Open**)**

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate=** Open **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**2.)**_Lightbreeze- Light gray she cat with silver stripes and bluish gray fur on her legs. Blue eyes.** (****Parents: **Spottedsmoke and Blueclover**(both dead;) Siblings: **None.** Kits: **Spottedpaw, Smokepaw, and Cloverpaw, **Apprentice:** Open,** Mate:** Eagleheart (Dead)**)**

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Destinypaw (Destinyheart)- A white she cat with gray markings in her fur, blue eyes_**.**_ (**Future Mate=** (Contestants So far) Whitepaw, Smokepaw **Mentor=** **OPEN**)

_**2.) **_Morningpaw (Morningcloud)- tawny-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate**: Open **Mentor/Apprentice:** Open **Littermates:** Whitepaw)

_**3.) **_Whitepaw (Whitewind)- white tom with amber eyes (Mate: Destinypaw?, Littermates: Morningpaw, Mentor: Open)

_**4.) **_Spottedpaw (Spotttedwing)- Beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat with spots of various shades of gray and black. Icy blue eyes. (**Parents:** (mother) Lightbreeze, (father) Eagleheart (dead) **Littermates:** Cloverpaw, Smokepaw. **Future mate: **Owlpaw, **Mentor:** Open_**)**_

**_5)_** Smokepaw (Smokeshadow)- Smoky gray tom with tabby stripes and ocean blue eyes_**_**. **_**_**(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Cloverpaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart (dead)** Future Mate: **Destinypaw?**, Mentor: **Open**)**

6) Owlpaw (Owlfeather)- Light gray tom with darker gray and tawny stripes. Has brown spots, light brown paws, and a white chest and muzzle. Forest green eyes. **(Parents: **Nightflower and Longwhisker (both dead;)** Littermates:** Ivypaw (dead) **Future Mate: **Spottedpaw** Mentor: **Open_**)**_

_**_**QUEENS:**_**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.) **_

_**3.)**_

_**4.) **_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Ivorystar- A silver tom cat with bright green eyes (**Mate: Open, Apprentice: Open)**

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Talonclaw- A grey and white tom with golden eyes._**(**_**Family: (kits)** Pantherpaw** (Mate) **Dead, (**Apprentice) **Pantherpaw**)**

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_Name: Pantherpaw (Pantherleap)- A small black tom with golden eyes.** (Family: **(Mother, deceased) Deerleap (Father) Talonclaw,** Mentor: **Talonclaw,** Future Mate: **Open**)**

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you _cannot _submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

_**Main: Destinypaw**_

_**Mentor: OPEN**_

_**Friend 1: Open**_

_**Friend 2: OPEN**_

_**Love Interest: Open**_

_**Main Villain: OPEN**_

_**Villain Crony 1: OPEN**_

_**Villain Crony 2: OPEN**_

**_Now for what you really want... **The form**!_**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy! P.S. I used thatgirlwithwings a.k.a Flyingsong's form and mostly the same rules :) So diclaimer thoose belong to her XD! _**


	3. Second Update

**_Hey! Guys This Is my Create a Cat! This is the Second Update! I need more cats! ThunderClan is filling up fast, Please submit For the other Clans to!_**

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current allegiances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the allegiances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. **If any part of the name is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Warriors Rule" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!**

My story is about a cat named Destinypaw who is found by a ThunderClan warrior half drowned by a river. Now she must find a way to save the clans and find out her past at the same time. This is her story :)

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**The cat with the destiny of the stars,**

**she comes from a different world.**

**Now she must save the clans**

**from darkness. **

**The darkness that the clans have never heard.**

**Now she must save the clans from  .**

The blank will be filled when I get a Villain

Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_Fallenstone- Pale grey she-cat with black markings and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail **(Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Violetwing **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **(kits)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit, Runningkit **Mate:** Sparrowflight, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

Violetwing- Small black she-cat with violet eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail** (Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Fallenstar **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **Apprentice:** Cloverpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Cloverpaw (Cloverleaf)- Pretty white she cat with pale gray stripes and small dusty gold patches. Amber eyes. **(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Smokepaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart** (dead) Mentor:** Violetwing**)**

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate= **Fallenstone **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**2.)**_Lightbreeze- Light gray she cat with silver stripes and bluish gray fur on her legs. Blue eyes.** (****Parents: **Spottedsmoke and Blueclover**(both dead;) Siblings: **None.** Kits: **Spottedpaw, Smokepaw, and Cloverpaw, **Apprentice:** Open,** Mate:** Eagleheart (Dead)**)**

_**3.) **_Spottedpelt- Large white and black tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Violetwing, Fallenstar** (siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm, **Mate**: Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**4.) **_Barkfur- Brown tabby tom with large paws and green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Flarestorm **(other siblings)** Fallenstar, Violetwing & Spottedpelt **Mate: **Destinypaw? **Apprentice:** Open)

**_5.) _**Flarestorm- Long haired orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw **(father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Barkfur **(siblings from another litter)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, **Mate:** Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Destinypaw (Destinyheart)- A white she cat with gray markings in her fur, blue eyes_**.**_ (**Future Mate=** (Contestants So far) Whitepaw, Smokepaw, Barkfur **Mentor=** **OPEN**)

_**2.) **_Morningpaw (Morningcloud)- tawny-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate**: Open **Mentor/Apprentice:** Open **Littermates:** Whitepaw)

_**3.) **_Whitepaw (Whitewind)- white tom with amber eyes (Mate: Destinypaw?, Littermates: Morningpaw, Mentor: Open)

_**4.) **_Spottedpaw (Spotttedwing)- Beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat with spots of various shades of gray and black. Icy blue eyes. (**Parents:** (mother) Lightbreeze, (father) Eagleheart (dead) **Littermates:** Cloverpaw, Smokepaw. **Future mate: **Owlpaw, **Mentor:** Open_**)**_

**_5)_** Smokepaw (Smokeshadow)- Smoky gray tom with tabby stripes and ocean blue eyes_**_**. **_**_**(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Cloverpaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart (dead)** Future Mate: **Destinypaw?**, Mentor: **Open**)**

6) Owlpaw (Owlfeather)- Light gray tom with darker gray and tawny stripes. Has brown spots, light brown paws, and a white chest and muzzle. Forest green eyes. **(Parents: **Nightflower and Longwhisker (both dead;)** Littermates:** Ivypaw (dead) **Future Mate: **Spottedpaw** Mentor: **Open_**)**_

_**_**QUEENS:**_**_

_**1.) **_Fallenstone, Listed Under Deputy!

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Cheetahkit (Cheetahdash)- Furry yellow she-cat with black spots and brown eyes_** (**Family: (Mother)** Fallenstar (Father) Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Runningkit, Eaglekit, Fangkit **Future Mate: **Open **Future Mentor**: Open)**_

**_2.) _**Fangkit (Fangdusk)- Deep, dark brown tom with black paws, ears, and face, and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Eaglekit, Runningkit, Cheetahkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

**_3.) _**Eaglekit (Eaglescreech)- Cream and brown splotched tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Runningkit, Cheetahkit, Fangkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

**_4.) _**Runningkit (Runningtalon)- White, grey speckled she-cat with green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(father)** Sparrowflight **(littermates)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Spottedpelt)

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_Phoenixtail- Red tabby tom with black markings, a white muzzle, and amber eyes **(Family: (kits) **Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm** Mate:** Goldenclaw)

**_2.) _**Smokescar- Light grey tom with white markings and green eyes **(Family: (littermates)** Goldenclaw)

**3.) **Goldenclaw- Small yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (littermates)** Smokescar (**kits)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm **Mate:** Phoenixtail)

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Flamestar- A orange tabby tom with amber eyes and white markings around his paws and tail. (**Family:(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw **Mate:** Mistypool **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT: Juniperleaf- A Light grey tabby she cat with ginger flecks in her fur, Amber eyes. (Apprentice: **_Skyflower **(Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Open)  
><em><strong><br>**__**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

_**WARRIORS:**_

**_1.)_** Sparkglare- A ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes **(Family: (Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Open)  
><em><strong><br>****2.) **_Pebblestorm- A grey tom with ginger patches in his fur** (Mate: **Open **Apprentice: **Open **Family: (Mother)** Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw**)**  
><em><strong><br>3.) **_Mistypool- A grey tabby she cat with bright blue eyes _**(Mate: **_Flamestar_**, Apprentice: **_Open **(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw)  
><em><strong><br>**__**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Ashpaw (Ashglow) - A light gray she cat with ginger patches in her fur, she has blue grey eyes.**(Family: (mother) **Mistypool** (father) **Flamestar** (littermates) **Cedarpaw** (Siblings from another Litter) **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf **Mate: **Open** Mentor: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Cedarpaw (Cedarflight)- A large dark grey tabby with amber eyes** (**Family: (mother)** **Mistypool ****(father)** **Flamestar (****littermates) ****Ashpaw** **(Siblings from another Litter)** **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf** **Mate:** **Open ****Mentor:** **Open)

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Ivorystar- A silver tom cat with bright green eyes (**Mate: Open, Apprentice: Open)**

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Ashheart- gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes _**(Kits- **_Swipekit & Flightkit _**Mate: **_Stormbreeze _**Apprentice: **_Open)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Stormbreeze- dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Kits: **Swipekit & Flightkit, **Mate:** Ashheart)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Swipekit(Swipeclaw)- brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes**(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Flightkit ** Future Mate: **Open)

_** 2.)**_Flightkit(Flightsong)- white cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes **(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Swipekit** Future Mate: **Open)

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

_**LEADER:**_

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Mysticpaw ( Mysticblaze )- Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Family:** **Mother** is Lightstar, **father** is Blazingspirit? Who are they? Please submit them if youy include them **Mentor:** Open)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Talonclaw- A grey and white tom with golden eyes._**(**_**Family: (kits)** Pantherpaw** (Mate) **Dead, (**Apprentice) **Pantherpaw**)**

_**2.) **_Dewgrass- black Tom with black tipped tail and feet. Green eyes. **( Apprentice:** Redpaw** (Mate)** Open**) **

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_Pantherpaw (Pantherleap)- A small black tom with golden eyes.** (Family: **(Mother, deceased) Deerleap (Father) Talonclaw,** Mentor: **Talonclaw,** Future Mate: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Redpaw (Redwillow)- russet she-cat with darker russet stripes and white marks around blue-eyes **(Family: **Shadowpaw** ** Future Mate:** ** Freshpaw ****Mentor:** **Dewgrass**)**

_**3.) **_Shadowpaw (Shadowtail)- meidum grey she cat with amber eyes, has a dark black tail (**Family:** Redpaw** Future Mate:** open **Mentor:**open)

_**4.) **_Freshpaw (Freshwater)- A light grey tabby tom with hazel eyes_** (Future Mate: **_Redpaw,_**Mentor: **_Open)

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

**_LONERS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_ROGUES:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

**_KITTYPETS:_**

**_1.)_**

**_2.)_**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you _cannot _submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

_**Main: Destinypaw**_

_**Mentor: OPEN**_

_**Friend 1: (Contestants So Far) Spottedpaw, Mysticpaw**_

_**Friend 2: OPEN**_

_**Love Interest: (Contestants So far) Whitepaw, Barkfur, Smokepaw**_

_**Main Villain: (Contestants So Far) Pantherpaw**_

_**Villain Crony 1: OPEN**_

_**Villain Crony 2: OPEN**_

**_Now for what you really want... **The form**!_**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**_That's it! Hope you enjoy! P.S. I used thatgirlwithwings a.k.a Flyingsong's form and mostly the same rules :) So diclaimer thoose belong to her XD! Sorry It took so long XD_**


	4. Third Update

**_Hey! Guys This Is my Create a Cat! This is the Third Update! I need more cats! ThunderClan is filling up fast, Please submit For the other Clans to! Sorry TO Spottedlaef, your cats couldn't fit in ThunderClan, they were moved to shadow and Lilystar is now Lilypad. Also sorry to Redwolf, Moonstar is now Moonclaw_**

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current allegiances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the allegiances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. **If any part of the name is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Warriors Rule" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!**

My story is about a cat named Destinypaw who is found by a ThunderClan warrior half drowned by a river. Now she must find a way to save the clans and find out her past at the same time. This is her story :)

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**The cat with the destiny of the stars,**

**she comes from a different world.**

**Now she must save the clans**

**from darkness. **

**The darkness that the clans have never heard.**

**Now she must save the clans from  .**

The blank will be filled when I get a Villain

Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**LEADER: **__**  
><strong>_

_**DEPUTY: **_Fallenstone- Pale grey she-cat with black markings and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail **(Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Violetwing **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **(kits)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit, Runningkit **Mate:** Sparrowflight, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

Violetwing- Small black she-cat with violet eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail** (Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Fallenstar **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **Apprentice:** Cloverpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Cloverpaw (Cloverleaf)- Pretty white she cat with pale gray stripes and small dusty gold patches. Amber eyes. **(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Smokepaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart** (dead) Mentor:** Violetwing**)**

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate= **Fallenstone **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**2.)**_Lightbreeze- Light gray she cat with silver stripes and bluish gray fur on her legs. Blue eyes.** (****Parents: **Spottedsmoke and Blueclover**(both dead;) Siblings: **None.** Kits: **Spottedpaw, Smokepaw, and Cloverpaw, **Apprentice:** Open,** Mate:** Eagleheart (Dead)**)**

_**3.) **_Spottedpelt- Large white and black tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Violetwing, Fallenstar** (siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm, **Mate**: Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**4.) **_Barkfur- Brown tabby tom with large paws and green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Flarestorm **(other siblings)** Fallenstar, Violetwing & Spottedpelt **Mate: **Destinypaw? **Apprentice:** Open)

**_5.) _**Flarestorm- Long haired orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw **(father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Barkfur **(siblings from another litter)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, **Mate:** Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**6.) **_Frostsoul- A small fluffy white she-cat with frosty blue eyes (**Family:** Brother is Blizzardstep **Apprentice:** Spottedpaw **Mate**: Open)

_**7.) **_Blizzardstep- A black footed white tom with blue eyes (**Family**: Sister is Frostsoul** Mate**: Destinypaw (?)** Apprentice:** Destinypaw?)

_**8.) **_Silverheart- blue-grey Tom with with long tail and sharp amber eyes **(Apprentice: **Destinypaw?,)

9.)

10.)

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Destinypaw (Destinyheart)- A white she cat with gray markings in her fur, blue eyes_**.**_ (**Future Mate=** (Contestants So far) Whitepaw, Smokepaw, Barkfur, Blizzardstep **Mentor= (Contestants So far) **Blizzardstep, )

_**2.) **_Morningpaw (Morningcloud)- tawny-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate**: Open **Mentor/Apprentice:** Open **Littermates:** Whitepaw)

_**3.) **_Whitepaw (Whitewind)- white tom with amber eyes (Mate: Destinypaw?, Littermates: Morningpaw, Mentor: Open)

_**4.) **_Spottedpaw (Spotttedwing)- Beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat with spots of various shades of gray and black. Icy blue eyes. (**Parents:** (mother) Lightbreeze, (father) Eagleheart (dead) **Littermates:** Cloverpaw, Smokepaw. **Future mate: **Owlpaw, **Mentor:** Open_**)**_

**_5)_** Smokepaw (Smokeshadow)- Smoky gray tom with tabby stripes and ocean blue eyes_**_**. **_**_**(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Cloverpaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart (dead)** Future Mate: **Destinypaw?**, Mentor: **Open**)**

**6)** Owlpaw (Owlfeather)- Light gray tom with darker gray and tawny stripes. Has brown spots, light brown paws, and a white chest and muzzle. Forest green eyes. **(Parents: **Nightflower and Longwhisker (both dead;)** Littermates:** Ivypaw (dead) **Future Mate: **Spottedpaw** Mentor: **Open_**)**_

_**7.)**_ Helperpaw (Helperheart)- Sandy she-cat with cloudy grey eyes (**Future Mate**: Open, **Mentor:** Open)

_**_**QUEENS:**_**_

_**1.) **_Fallenstone, Listed Under Deputy!

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Cheetahkit (Cheetahdash)- Furry yellow she-cat with black spots and brown eyes_** (**Family: (Mother)** Fallenstar (Father) Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Runningkit, Eaglekit, Fangkit **Future Mate: **Open **Future Mentor**: Open)**_

**_2.) _**Fangkit (Fangdusk)- Deep, dark brown tom with black paws, ears, and face, and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Eaglekit, Runningkit, Cheetahkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

**_3.) _**Eaglekit (Eaglescreech)- Cream and brown splotched tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Runningkit, Cheetahkit, Fangkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

**_4.) _**Runningkit (Runningtalon)- White, grey speckled she-cat with green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(father)** Sparrowflight **(littermates)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Spottedpelt)

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_Phoenixtail- Red tabby tom with black markings, a white muzzle, and amber eyes **(Family: (kits) **Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm** Mate:** Goldenclaw)

**_2.) _**Smokescar- Light grey tom with white markings and green eyes **(Family: (littermates)** Goldenclaw)

**3.) **Goldenclaw- Small yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (littermates)** Smokescar (**kits)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm **Mate:** Phoenixtail)

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Flamestar- A orange tabby tom with amber eyes and white markings around his paws and tail. (**Family:(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw **Mate:** Mistypool **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: Juniperleaf- A Light grey tabby she cat with ginger flecks in her fur, Amber eyes. (Apprentice: **_Skyflower **(Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Open)  
><em><strong><br>**__**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

_**WARRIORS:**_

**_1.)_** Sparkglare- A ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes **(Family: (Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Open)  
><em><strong><br>****2.) **_Pebblestorm- A grey tom with ginger patches in his fur** (Mate: **Open **Apprentice: **Open **Family: (Mother)** Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw**)**  
><em><strong><br>3.) **_Mistypool- A grey tabby she cat with bright blue eyes _**(Mate: **_Flamestar_**, Apprentice: **_Open **(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw)  
><em><strong><br>**__**4.) **_

_**5.)**_

_**6.) **_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Ashpaw (Ashglow) - A light gray she cat with ginger patches in her fur, she has blue grey eyes.**(Family: (mother) **Mistypool** (father) **Flamestar** (littermates) **Cedarpaw** (Siblings from another Litter) **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf **Mate: **Open** Mentor: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Cedarpaw (Cedarflight)- A large dark grey tabby with amber eyes** (**Family: (mother)** **Mistypool ****(father)** **Flamestar (****littermates) ****Ashpaw** **(Siblings from another Litter)** **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf** **Mate:** **Open ****Mentor:** **Open)

_**3.) **_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Ivorystar- A silver tom cat with bright green eyes (**Mate: Open, Apprentice: Open)**

_**DEPUTY:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Ashheart- gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes _**(Kits- **_Swipekit & Flightkit _**Mate: **_Stormbreeze _**Apprentice: **_Open)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Stormbreeze- dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Kits: **Swipekit & Flightkit, **Mate:** Ashheart)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Swipekit(Swipeclaw)- brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes**(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Flightkit ** Future Mate: **Open)

_** 2.)**_Flightkit(Flightsong)- white cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes **(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Swipekit** Future Mate: **Open)

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

**LEADER: **Badgerstar- black tom with amber eyes, and white stripes. (**Mate:** Rose **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_Flameheart- Ginger tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: **Mysticpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Mysticpaw ( Mysticblaze )- Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Family:** **Mother** is Lightstar, **father** is Blazingspirit? Who are they? Please submit them if you include them **Mentor:** Flameheart)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Talonclaw- A grey and white tom with golden eyes._**(**_**Family: (kits)** Pantherpaw** (Mate) **Dead, (**Apprentice) **Pantherpaw**)**

_**2.) **_Dewgrass- black Tom with black tipped tail and feet. Green eyes. **( Apprentice:** Redpaw** (Mate)** Open**) **

_**3.) **_Silverscratch- muscular silver tom with dark spots_** (Mate: **_Lilypad_**_** Sister: **_**_Windstreak **Apprentice**: Open_**_**)**_**_

_**4.)**_Badgerfleck- skinny black tom with white flecks_**_**_** (Sister: **_**_**_Lilypad_** _**_**Apprentice: **_**_**_Cherrypaw_** **Mate**: **_Open_**)**_

_**5.)**_ Windstreak- light brown she cat with darker streaks down her back_**_** ( Brother: **_**_Silverscratch_** **Mate: ****_Open_** **Apprentice: ****_Open_**) **_

_**6.)**_Lilypad- slender tortishell shecat with white paws, tail, and chest with small splashes of gold (_**Mate:**_ Silverscratch _**Kit: **_Cherrypaw _**Brother: **_Badgerfleck _**Deseaced siblings**_:Goldkit,Berrykit, Peachkit, _**Apprentice: **_Open)

_**7.) **_Swiftfoot- brown tom with amber eyes (**Family- Mate:** Froglily ,**Kits:** Treekit Rushkit Hopekit and Juniperkit **Apprentice:** Duskpaw)

**8.) **Icestorm- pure white she cat with amber eyes **(Family-Mate:** Moonclaw **Apprentice:** Open)

**9.) ** Moonclaw- silver tom with bright blue eyes (**Family- Mate:** Icestorm **Apprentice:** Open)

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_Pantherpaw (Pantherleap)- A small black tom with golden eyes.** (Family: **(Mother, deceased) Deerleap (Father) Talonclaw,** Mentor: **Talonclaw,** Future Mate: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Redpaw (Redwillow)- russet she-cat with darker russet stripes and white marks around blue-eyes **(Family: **Shadowpaw** ** Future Mate:** ** Freshpaw ****Mentor:** **Dewgrass**)**

_**3.) **_Shadowpaw (Shadowtail)- meidum grey she cat with amber eyes, has a dark black tail (**Family:** Redpaw** Future Mate:** open **Mentor:**open)

_**4.) **_Freshpaw (Freshwater)- A light grey tabby tom with hazel eyes_** (Future Mate: **_Redpaw,_**Mentor: **_Open)

_**5.) **_Cherrypaw (Cherrystorm)- small white shecat with a slight pinkish tinge and very light grey patches ******(Parents: ******Lilystar, Silverscratch**** ****Mentor: ********Badgerfleck** ****Future Mate:** ********)****

**6.) **Waterpaw (Waterbreeze)- white she cat with blue eyes (**Mate**- Duskpaw **Mentor-** Froglily)

**7.) **Duskpaw (Duskstripe)- large grey tom with black stripes (**Family- Future Mate-** Waterpaw **Mentor-** Swiftfoot)

**QUEENS:**

**1.) **Froglily- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **(Family- mate:** Swiftfoot **Kits:** Treekit Rushkit Hopekit Juniperkit **Mate-** Swiftfoot **Apprentice-** Waterpaw)

**2.)**

**3.)**

**KITS**

**1.) **Treekit- tortoiseshell tom with white splashes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Hopekit, Juniperkit)

**2.) **Rushkit- Ginger she cat with blue eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Treekit, Hopekit, Juniperkit)

**3.) **Hopekit- white she cat with blue eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Treekit, Juniperkit)

**4.) **Juniperkit- dark brown Tom with green eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Treekit, Hopekit)

**5.)**

**6.)**

**ELDERS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

**3.)**

**LONERS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

**ROGUES:**

**1.)**Rose- A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. **(Family: Kits**-Jay and Bird **Mate**: Badgerstar) **  
><strong>

** 2.) **Jay- A gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes. **(Family: Mother-**Rose** Father-**Badgerstar** Sister-**Bird)

**3.)** Bird- A light brown she-cat with amber eye****s ******(Family: Mother-**Rose** Fathr-**Badgerstar** Brother-**Jay )

**KITTYPETS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you cannot submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

**Main: Destinypaw**

**Mentor: **(Contestants So Far) Blizzardstep****

**Friend 1: (Contestants So Far) Spottedpaw, Mysticpaw, Cherrypaw**

**Friend 2: OPEN**

**Love Interest: (Contestants So far) Whitepaw, Barkfur, Smokepaw, Blizzardstep**

**Main Villain: (Contestants So Far) Pantherpaw, Frostsoul**

**Villain Crony 1: OPEN**

**Villain Crony 2: OPEN**

**Now for what you really want... **The form**!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)

**That's it! Hope you enjoy! P.S. I used thatgirlwithwings a.k.a Flyingsong's form and mostly the same rules :) So diclaimer thoose belong to her XD! Sorry It took so long XD**


	5. Fourth Update

_**Hey! Guys This Is my Create a Cat! This is the fourth update! Sorry for the super long delay! **_

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current allegiances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the allegiances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. **If any part of the name is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Warriors Rule" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!**

My story is about a cat named Destinypaw who is found by a ThunderClan warrior half drowned by a river. Now she must find a way to save the clans and find out her past at the same time. This is her story :)

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**The cat with the destiny of the stars,**

**Comes from a place long forgotten.**

**In the darkest of the clans time,**

**She must defeat the .**

The blank will be filled when I get a Villain

Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Amberstar- white fur with brown and orange patches blue eyes. (**Parents:** Deceased, **Littermate:** Deceased, **Mate:** Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_Fallenstone- Pale grey she-cat with black markings and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail **(Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Violetwing **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **(kits)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit, Runningkit **Mate:** Sparrowflight, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

Violetwing- Small black she-cat with violet eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail** (Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Fallenstar **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **Apprentice:** Cloverpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Cloverpaw (Cloverleaf)- Pretty white she cat with pale gray stripes and small dusty gold patches. Amber eyes. **(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Smokepaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart** (dead) Mentor:** Violetwing**)**

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate= **Fallenstone **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**2.)**_Lightbreeze- Light gray she cat with silver stripes and bluish gray fur on her legs. Blue eyes.** (Parents: **Spottedsmoke and Blueclover**(both dead;) Siblings: **None.** Kits: **Spottedpaw, Smokepaw, and Cloverpaw, **Apprentice:** Open,** Mate:** Eagleheart (Dead)**)**

_**3.) **_Spottedpelt- Large white and black tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Violetwing, Fallenstar** (siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm, **Mate**: Icicleflower,** Future** **Apprentice: **)

_**4.) **_Barkfur- Brown tabby tom with large paws and green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Flarestorm **(other siblings)** Fallenstar, Violetwing & Spottedpelt **Mate: **Destinypaw? **Apprentice:** Open)

_**5.) **_Flarestorm- Long haired orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw **(father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Barkfur **(siblings from another litter)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, **Mate:** Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**6.) **_Frostsoul- A small fluffy white she-cat with frosty blue eyes (**Family:** Brother is Blizzardstep **Apprentice:** Spottedpaw **Mate**: Open)

_**7.) **_Blizzardstep- A black footed white tom with blue eyes (**Family**: Sister is Frostsoul** Mate**: Destinypaw (?)** Apprentice:** Destinypaw?)

_**8.) **_Silverheart- blue-grey Tom with with long tail and sharp amber eyes **(Apprentice: **Destinypaw?,)

**9.) **

**10.)**

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Destinypaw (Destinyheart)- A white she cat with gray markings in her fur, blue eyes_**.**_ (**Future Mate=** (Contestants So far) Whitepaw, Smokepaw, Barkfur, Blizzardstep **Mentor= (Contestants So far) **Blizzardstep, )

_**2.) **_Morningpaw (Morningcloud)- tawny-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate**: Open **Mentor/Apprentice:** Open **Littermates:** Whitepaw)

_**3.) **_Whitepaw (Whitewind)- white tom with amber eyes (Mate: Destinypaw?, Littermates: Morningpaw, Mentor: Open)

_**4.) **_Spottedpaw (Spotttedwing)- Beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat with spots of various shades of gray and black. Icy blue eyes. (**Parents:** (mother) Lightbreeze, (father) Eagleheart (dead) **Littermates:** Cloverpaw, Smokepaw. **Future mate: **Owlpaw, **Mentor:** Open_**)**_

_**5)**_ Smokepaw (Smokeshadow)- Smoky gray tom with tabby stripes and ocean blue eyes_**. **_**(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Cloverpaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart (dead)** Future Mate: **Destinypaw?**, Mentor: **Open**)**

**6)** Owlpaw (Owlfeather)- Light gray tom with darker gray and tawny stripes. Has brown spots, light brown paws, and a white chest and muzzle. Forest green eyes. **(Parents: **Nightflower and Longwhisker (both dead;)** Littermates:** Ivypaw (dead) **Future Mate: **Spottedpaw** Mentor: **Open_**)**_

_**7.)**_ Helperpaw (Helperheart)- Sandy she-cat with cloudy grey eyes (**Future Mate**: Open, **Mentor:** Open)

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Fallenstone, Listed Under Deputy!

_**2.)**_ Icicleflower- A long furred white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate: **Spottedpelt, **Kit: **Rosekit, **Future Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Cheetahkit (Cheetahdash)- Furry yellow she-cat with black spots and brown eyes** (Family: (Mother) **Fallenstar** (Father)** Sparrowflight** (Littermates) **Runningkit, Eaglekit, Fangkit** Future Mate: **Open** Future Mentor:** Open**)**

_**2.) **_Fangkit (Fangdusk)- Deep, dark brown tom with black paws, ears, and face, and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Eaglekit, Runningkit, Cheetahkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

_**3.) **_Eaglekit (Eaglescreech)- Cream and brown splotched tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Runningkit, Cheetahkit, Fangkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

_**4.) **_Runningkit (Runningtalon)- White, grey speckled she-cat with green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(father)** Sparrowflight **(littermates)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Spottedpelt)

_**5.) **_Rosekit (Roseshine)- A black she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye. **(Parents: **Spottedpelt and Icicleflower, **Future Mate: **Eaglekit **Future Mentor: **Fallenstone**)**

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_Phoenixtail- Red tabby tom with black markings, a white muzzle, and amber eyes **(Family: (kits) **Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm** Mate:** Goldenclaw)

_**2.) **_Smokescar- Light grey tom with white markings and green eyes **(Family: (littermates)** Goldenclaw)

**3.) **Goldenclaw- Small yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (littermates)** Smokescar (**kits)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm **Mate:** Phoenixtail)

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Flamestar- A orange tabby tom with amber eyes and white markings around his paws and tail. (**Family:(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw **Mate:** Mistypool **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: Juniperleaf- A Light grey tabby she cat with ginger flecks in her fur, Amber eyes. (Apprentice: **_Skyflower **(Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Open)  
><em><strong><br>MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.)**_ Sparkglare- A ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes **(Family: (Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Open)  
><em><strong><br>2.) **_Pebblestorm- A grey tom with ginger patches in his fur** (Mate: **Open **Apprentice: **Open **Family: (Mother)** Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw**)**  
><em><strong><br>3.) **_Mistypool- A grey tabby she cat with bright blue eyes _**(Mate: **_Flamestar_**, Apprentice: **_Open **(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw)  
><em><strong><br>4.) **_

_**5.)**_

_**6.) **_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Ashpaw (Ashglow) - A light gray she cat with ginger patches in her fur, she has blue grey eyes.**(Family: (mother) **Mistypool** (father) **Flamestar** (littermates) **Cedarpaw** (Siblings from another Litter) **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf **Mate: **Open** Mentor: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Cedarpaw (Cedarflight)- A large dark grey tabby with amber eyes** (Family: (mother) **Mistypool **(father) **Flamestar (**littermates) **Ashpaw** (Siblings from another Litter) **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf** Mate: **Open **Mentor: **Open)

_**3.) **_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Ivorystar- A silver tom cat with bright green eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**DEPUTY: **_Lionfang- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes **( Parents: **dead, **Mate: **Tinyflight** Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_ Brookpaw (Brooksong)- calico she-cat with green eyes (**Mentor: Littermate: **Silverpaw)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Ashheart- gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Kits- **Swipekit & Flightkit **Mate: **Stormbreeze **Apprentice: **Open)

_**2.) **_Silversong- pretty silver-and-grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang **Littermates**: Pebblepelt, Tinyflight, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**3.)**_Pebblepelt- grey tom with green eyes (**Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang **Littermates: **Silversong, Tinyflight, **Apprentice: **Open, **Mate: **Hollymist, **Kits: **Brookpaw, Silverpaw)

_**4.) **_Darkfang- A mostly dark gray tom with yellow eyes and lots of scars. (**Mate: **Deceased, **Kits: **Ravenpaw, Starlingpaw, Swiftpaw, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**5.) **_Hollymist- silver-black tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate: **Pebblepelt, **Kits: **Brookpaw, Silverpaw, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_ Silverpaw (Silverwind)- silver she-cat with blue eyes ( **Mentor: **Open, **Littermate: **Brookpaw, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**2.) **_Swiftpaw (Swiftwing)- dark gray she cat with yellow eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Starlingpaw, Ravenpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**3.)**_ Starlingpaw (Starlingflight)- Dark grey she cat with green eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**4.) **_Ravenpaw(Ravenfeather)- A small black tom with and yellow eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Swiftpaw, Starlingpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Stormbreeze- dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Kits: **Swipekit & Flightkit, **Mate:** Ashheart)

_**2.) **_Tinyflight- small silver she-cat with green eyes **(Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang, **Littermates: **Silversong and Pebblepelt** Mate: **Lionfang, **Future Apprentice:: **Open**)**

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Swipekit(Swipeclaw)- brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes**(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Flightkit **Future Mate: **Open)

_**2.)**_Flightkit(Flightsong)- white cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes **(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Swipekit** Future Mate: **Open)

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_ Whitefang- white tom with blue eyes (**Kits: **Silversong, Pebblepelt, and Tinyflight, **Mate: **Deceased)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

**LEADER: **Badgerstar- black tom with amber eyes, and white stripes. (**Mate:** Rose **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_Flameheart- Ginger tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: **Mysticpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Mysticpaw ( Mysticblaze )- Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Family:** (Parents) Deceased **Mentor:** Flameheart)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Talonclaw- A grey and white tom with golden eyes._**(**_**Family: (kits)** Pantherpaw** (Mate) **Dead, (**Apprentice) **Pantherpaw**)**

_**2.) **_Dewgrass- black Tom with black tipped tail and feet. Green eyes. **( Apprentice:** Redpaw** (Mate)** Open**) **

_**3.) **_Silverscratch- muscular silver tom with dark spots_** (Mate: **_Lilypad_** Sister: **_Windstreak **Apprentice**: Open_**)**_

_**4.)**_Badgerfleck- skinny black tom with white flecks_** (Sister: **_Lilypad_** Apprentice: **_Cherrypaw_** Mate: **_Open_**)**_

_**5.)**_ Windstreak- light brown she cat with darker streaks down her back_** ( Brother: **_Silverscratch_** Mate: **_Open_** Apprentice: **_Open_**) **_

_**6.)**_Lilypad- slender tortishell shecat with white paws, tail, and chest with small splashes of gold (_**Mate:**_ Silverscratch _**Kit: **_Cherrypaw _**Brother: **_Badgerfleck _**Deseaced siblings**_:Goldkit,Berrykit, Peachkit, _**Apprentice: **_Open)

_**7.) **_Swiftfoot- brown tom with amber eyes (**Family- Mate:** Froglily ,**Kits:** Treekit Rushkit Hopekit and Juniperkit **Apprentice:** Duskpaw)

**8.) **Icestorm- pure white she cat with amber eyes **(Family-Mate:** Moonclaw **Apprentice:** Open)

**9.) **Moonclaw- silver tom with bright blue eyes (**Family- Mate:** Icestorm **Apprentice:** Open)

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_Pantherpaw (Pantherleap)- A small black tom with golden eyes.** (Family: **(Mother, deceased) Deerleap (Father) Talonclaw,** Mentor: **Talonclaw,** Future Mate: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Redpaw (Redwillow)- russet she-cat with darker russet stripes and white marks around blue-eyes **(Family: **Shadowpaw** Future Mate: **Freshpaw **Mentor: **Dewgrass**)**

_**3.) **_Shadowpaw (Shadowtail)- meidum grey she cat with amber eyes, has a dark black tail (**Family:** Redpaw** Future Mate:** open **Mentor:**open)

_**4.) **_Freshpaw (Freshwater)- A light grey tabby tom with hazel eyes_** (Future Mate: **_Redpaw,_**Mentor: **_Open)

_**5.) **_Cherrypaw (Cherrystorm)- small white shecat with a slight pinkish tinge and very light grey patches **(Parents: **Lilystar, Silverscratch** Mentor: **Badgerfleck** Future Mate: )**

**6.) **Waterpaw (Waterbreeze)- white she cat with blue eyes (**Mate**- Duskpaw **Mentor-** Froglily)

**7.) **Duskpaw (Duskstripe)- large grey tom with black stripes (**Family- Future Mate-** Waterpaw **Mentor-** Swiftfoot)

**QUEENS:**

**1.) **Froglily- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **(Mate: **Swiftfoot **Kits:** Treekit, Rushkit, Hopekit, Juniperkit **Apprentice:** Waterpaw)

**2.) **Dawnfrost- light golden she cat with amber eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Parents: **Deceased **Future Apprentice: **Open)

**3.)**

**KITS**

**1.) **Treekit- tortoiseshell tom with white splashes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Hopekit, Juniperkit)

**2.) **Rushkit- Ginger she cat with blue eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Treekit, Hopekit, Juniperkit)

**3.) **Hopekit- white she cat with blue eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Treekit, Juniperkit)

**4.) **Juniperkit- dark brown Tom with green eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Treekit, Hopekit)

**5.)**

**6.)**

**ELDERS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

**3.)**

**LONERS:**

**1.) **Frost- White fur with gray patches, blue eyes (**Parents: **Deceased, **Littermates: **Falcon

**2.) **Falcon- Brown tom with green eyes (**Parents: **Deceased, **Littermates: **Frost)

**ROGUES:**

**1.)**Rose- A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. **(Family: Kits**-Jay and Bird **Mate**: Badgerstar)

**2.) **Jay- A gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes. **(Family: Mother-**Rose** Father-**Badgerstar** Sister-**Bird)

**3.)** Bird- A light brown she-cat with amber eye**s (Family: Mother-**Rose** Fathr-**Badgerstar** Brother-**Jay )

**KITTYPETS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you cannot submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

**Main: Destinypaw**

**Mentor: (Contestants So Far) Blizzardstep**

**Friend 1: (Contestants So Far) Spottedpaw, Mysticpaw, Cherrypaw, Silverpaw**

**Friend 2: (Contestants so far) Helperpaw, Rosekit, Brookpaw**

**Love Interest: (Contestants So far) Whitepaw, Barkfur, Smokepaw, Blizzardstep**

**Main Villain: (Contestants So Far) Pantherpaw, Frostsoul**

**Villain Crony 1: OPEN**

**Villain Crony 2: OPEN**

**Now for what you really want... The form!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)


	6. Fifth Update

_**Hey! Guys This Is my Create a Cat! This is the fourth update! Sorry for the super long delay! **_

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current allegiances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the allegiances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. **If any part of the name is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Warriors Rule" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!**

My story is about a cat named Destinypaw who is found by a ThunderClan warrior half drowned by a river. Now she must find a way to save the clans and find out her past at the same time. This is her story :)

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**The cat with the destiny of the stars,**

**Comes from a place long forgotten.**

**In the darkest of the clans time,**

**She must defeat the Everlasting Frost **

**which threatens to overcome the clans.**

The blank will be filled when I get a Villain

Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Amberstar- white fur with brown and orange patches blue eyes. (**Parents:** Deceased, **Littermate:** Deceased, **Mate:** Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_Fallenstone- Pale grey she-cat with black markings and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail **(Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Violetwing **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **(kits)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit, Runningkit **Mate:** Sparrowflight, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

Violetwing- Small black she-cat with violet eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail** (Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Fallenstar **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **Apprentice:** Cloverpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Cloverpaw (Cloverleaf)- Pretty white she cat with pale gray stripes and small dusty gold patches. Amber eyes. **(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Smokepaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart** (dead) Mentor:** Violetwing**)**

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate= **Fallenstone **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**2.)**_Lightbreeze- Light gray she cat with silver stripes and bluish gray fur on her legs. Blue eyes.** (Parents: **Spottedsmoke and Blueclover**(both dead;) Siblings: **None.** Kits: **Spottedpaw, Smokepaw, and Cloverpaw, **Apprentice:** Open,** Mate:** Eagleheart (Dead)**)**

_**3.) **_Spottedpelt- Large white and black tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Violetwing, Fallenstar** (siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm, **Mate**: Icicleflower,** Future** **Apprentice: **Runningkit )

_**4.) **_Barkfur- Brown tabby tom with large paws and green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Flarestorm **(other siblings)** Fallenstar, Violetwing & Spottedpelt **Mate: **Destinypaw **Apprentice:** Open)

_**5.) **_Flarestorm- Long haired orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw **(father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Barkfur **(siblings from another litter)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, **Mate:** Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**6.) **_Frostsoul- A small fluffy white she-cat with frosty blue eyes (**Family:** Brother is Blizzardstep **Apprentice:** Spottedpaw **Mate**: Open)

_**7.) **_Blizzardstep- A black footed white tom with blue eyes (**Family**: Sister is Frostsoul** Mate**: Open **Apprentice:** Destinypaw)

_**8.) **_Silverheart- blue-grey Tom with with long tail and sharp amber eyes **(Apprentice: **Open)

**9.) **Twistedheart- Black tabby w/ green/yellow eyes. Scared on right side.**( Littermate: **Moonfur, **Parents: **Deceased, **Mate: **Open, **Apprentice: **Open**)**

**10.) **Moonfur- light dapple grey she-cat w/ pale green eyes **(Littermate: **Twistedheart, **Parents: **Deceased, **Mate: **Open, **Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Destinypaw (Destinyheart)- A white she cat with gray markings in her fur, blue eyes_**.**_ (**Future Mate:** Barkfur **Mentor: **Blizzardstep, )

_**2.) **_Morningpaw (Morningcloud)- tawny-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate**: Open **Mentor:** Open **Littermates:** Whitepaw)

_**3.) **_Whitepaw (Whitewind)- white tom with amber eyes (**Mate:** Open **Littermates:** Morningpaw, **Mentor:** Open)

_**4.) **_Spottedpaw (Spotttedwing)- Beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat with spots of various shades of gray and black. Icy blue eyes. (**Parents:** (mother) Lightbreeze, (father) Eagleheart (dead) **Littermates:** Cloverpaw, Smokepaw. **Future mate: **Owlpaw, **Mentor:** Open_**)**_

_**5)**_ Smokepaw (Smokeshadow)- Smoky gray tom with tabby stripes and ocean blue eyes_**. **_**(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Cloverpaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart (dead)** Future Mate:** Open** Mentor: **Open**)**

**6)** Owlpaw (Owlfeather)- Light gray tom with darker gray and tawny stripes. Has brown spots, light brown paws, and a white chest and muzzle. Forest green eyes. **(Parents: **Nightflower and Longwhisker (both dead;)** Littermates:** Ivypaw (dead) **Future Mate: **Spottedpaw** Mentor: **Open_**)**_

_**7.)**_ Helperpaw (Helperheart)- Sandy she-cat with cloudy grey eyes (**Future Mate**: Open, **Mentor:** Open)

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Fallenstone, Listed Under Deputy!

_**2.)**_ Icicleflower- A long furred white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate: **Spottedpelt, **Kit: **Rosekit, **Future Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Cheetahkit (Cheetahdash)- Furry yellow she-cat with black spots and brown eyes** (Family: (Mother) **Fallenstar** (Father)** Sparrowflight** (Littermates) **Runningkit, Eaglekit, Fangkit** Future Mate: **Open** Future Mentor:** Open**)**

_**2.) **_Fangkit (Fangdusk)- Deep, dark brown tom with black paws, ears, and face, and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Eaglekit, Runningkit, Cheetahkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

_**3.) **_Eaglekit (Eaglescreech)- Cream and brown splotched tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Runningkit, Cheetahkit, Fangkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

_**4.) **_Runningkit (Runningtalon)- White, grey speckled she-cat with green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(father)** Sparrowflight **(littermates)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Spottedpelt)

_**5.) **_Rosekit (Roseshine)- A black she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye. **(Parents: **Spottedpelt and Icicleflower, **Future Mate: **Eaglekit **Future Mentor: **Fallenstone**)**

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_Phoenixtail- Red tabby tom with black markings, a white muzzle, and amber eyes **(Family: (kits) **Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm** Mate:** Goldenclaw)

_**2.) **_Smokescar- Light grey tom with white markings and green eyes **(Family: (littermates)** Goldenclaw)

**3.) **Goldenclaw- Small yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (littermates)** Smokescar (**kits)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm **Mate:** Phoenixtail)

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Flamestar- A orange tabby tom with amber eyes and white markings around his paws and tail. (**Family:(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw **Mate:** Mistypool **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: Juniperleaf- A Light grey tabby she cat with ginger flecks in her fur, Amber eyes. (Apprentice: **_Skyflower **(Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Open)  
><em><strong><br>MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor= OPEN**)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.)**_ Sparkglare- A ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes **(Family: (Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Open)  
><em><strong><br>2.) **_Pebblestorm- A grey tom with ginger patches in his fur** (Mate: **Open **Apprentice: **Open **Family: (Mother)** Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw**)**  
><em><strong><br>3.) **_Mistypool- A grey tabby she cat with bright blue eyes _**(Mate: **_Flamestar_**, Apprentice: **_Open **(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw)  
><em><strong><br>4.) **_Bronzetail- Light brown tom with dark brown spots,a golden brown tail, muzzle, and ear, with blue eyes (**Mate: **Scarletblaze, **Kits: **Marigoldkit, Rosekit, Flowerkit)

_**5.)**_Gorseflame- A dark brown tom with amber eyes (**Kits:** Morningpaw, Burningpaw **Mate:** Snowingsong **Apprentice:** Open)

_**6.) **_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Ashpaw (Ashglow) - A light gray she cat with ginger patches in her fur, she has blue grey eyes.**(Family: (mother) **Mistypool** (father) **Flamestar** (littermates) **Cedarpaw** (Siblings from another Litter) **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf **Mate: **Open** Mentor: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Cedarpaw (Cedarflight)- A large dark grey tabby with amber eyes** (Family: (mother) **Mistypool **(father) **Flamestar (**littermates) **Ashpaw** (Siblings from another Litter) **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf** Mate: **Open **Mentor: **Open)

_**3.)**_Morningpaw (Morningfire)- A white she cat with brown patches and aqua blue eyes (**Parents: (Father)**Gorseflame (mother)Snowingsong(Littermate) Burningpaw **Mate:** Open **Mentor:** Open)

**_4.) _**Burningpaw (Burningash)- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.(**Parents: (Father)**Gorseflame (mother)Snowingsong(Littermate) Morningpaw**Mate:** Open **Mentor:** Open)

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.)**_Scarletblaze- Bright ginger she-cat with lighter paws and tail-tip, with green eyes  
>( <strong>Parents: (Mother)<strong> Larkdawn **(Father)** Troutfang, **Littermates:**Rushingbrook, Sprucefoot, **Mate:** Bronzetail, **Kits:** Marigoldkit, Rootkit, Flowerkit)

_**2.)**_Snowingsong- A light brown she cat with ginger stripes and aqua eyes(**Kits:** Burningpaw, Morningpaw **Mate:** Gorseflame)

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_Larkdawn-White and ginger she cat with a brown paw and aqua eyes (**Mate**:Troutfang **Kits:** Scarletblaze, Rushingbrook, Sprucefoot)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Ivorystar- A silver tom cat with bright green eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**DEPUTY: **_Lionfang- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes **( Parents: **dead, **Mate: **Tinyflight** Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_ Brookpaw (Brooksong)- calico she-cat with green eyes (**Mentor: Littermate: **Silverpaw)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Ashheart- gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Kits- **Swipekit & Flightkit **Mate: **Stormbreeze **Apprentice: **Open)

_**2.) **_Silversong- pretty silver-and-grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang **Littermates**: Pebblepelt, Tinyflight, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**3.)**_Pebblepelt- grey tom with green eyes (**Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang **Littermates: **Silversong, Tinyflight, **Apprentice: **Open, **Mate: **Hollymist, **Kits: **Brookpaw, Silverpaw)

_**4.) **_Darkfang- A mostly dark gray tom with yellow eyes and lots of scars. (**Mate: **Deceased, **Kits: **Ravenpaw, Starlingpaw, Swiftpaw, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**5.) **_Hollymist- silver-black tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate: **Pebblepelt, **Kits: **Brookpaw, Silverpaw, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_ Silverpaw (Silverwind)- silver she-cat with blue eyes ( **Mentor: **Open, **Littermate: **Brookpaw, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**2.) **_Swiftpaw (Swiftwing)- dark gray she cat with yellow eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Starlingpaw, Ravenpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**3.)**_ Starlingpaw (Starlingflight)- Dark grey she cat with green eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**4.) **_Ravenpaw(Ravenfeather)- A small black tom with and yellow eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Swiftpaw, Starlingpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Stormbreeze- dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Kits: **Swipekit & Flightkit, **Mate:** Ashheart)

_**2.) **_Tinyflight- small silver she-cat with green eyes **(Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang, **Littermates: **Silversong and Pebblepelt** Mate: **Lionfang, **Future Apprentice:: **Open**)**

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Swipekit(Swipeclaw)- brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes**(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Flightkit **Future Mate: **Open)

_**2.)**_Flightkit(Flightsong)- white cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes **(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Swipekit** Future Mate: **Open)

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_ Whitefang- white tom with blue eyes (**Kits: **Silversong, Pebblepelt, and Tinyflight, **Mate: **Deceased)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

**LEADER: **Badgerstar- black tom with amber eyes, and white stripes. (**Mate:** Rose **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_Flameheart- Ginger tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: **Mysticpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Mysticpaw ( Mysticblaze )- Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Family:** (Parents) Deceased **Mentor:** Flameheart)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Talonclaw- A grey and white tom with golden eyes._**(**_**Family: (kits)** Pantherpaw** (Mate) **Dead, (**Apprentice) **Pantherpaw**)**

_**2.) **_Dewgrass- black Tom with black tipped tail and feet. Green eyes. **( Apprentice:** Redpaw** (Mate)** Open**) **

_**3.) **_Silverscratch- muscular silver tom with dark spots_** (Mate: **_Lilypad_** Sister: **_Windstreak **Apprentice**: Open_**)**_

_**4.)**_Badgerfleck- skinny black tom with white flecks_** (Sister: **_Lilypad_** Apprentice: **_Cherrypaw_** Mate: **_Open_**)**_

_**5.)**_ Windstreak- light brown she cat with darker streaks down her back_** ( Brother: **_Silverscratch_** Mate: **_Open_** Apprentice: **_Open_**) **_

_**6.)**_Lilypad- slender tortishell shecat with white paws, tail, and chest with small splashes of gold (_**Mate:**_ Silverscratch _**Kit: **_Cherrypaw _**Brother: **_Badgerfleck _**Deseaced siblings**_:Goldkit,Berrykit, Peachkit, _**Apprentice: **_Open)

_**7.) **_Swiftfoot- brown tom with amber eyes (**Family- Mate:** Froglily ,**Kits:** Treekit Rushkit Hopekit and Juniperkit **Apprentice:** Duskpaw)

**8.) **Icestorm- pure white she cat with amber eyes **(Family-Mate:** Moonclaw **Apprentice:** Open)

**9.) **Moonclaw- silver tom with bright blue eyes (**Family- Mate:** Icestorm **Apprentice:** Open)

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_Pantherpaw (Pantherleap)- A small black tom with golden eyes.** (Family: **(Mother, deceased) Deerleap (Father) Talonclaw,** Mentor: **Talonclaw,** Future Mate: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Redpaw (Redwillow)- russet she-cat with darker russet stripes and white marks around blue-eyes **(Family: **Shadowpaw** Future Mate: **Freshpaw **Mentor: **Dewgrass**)**

_**3.) **_Shadowpaw (Shadowtail)- meidum grey she cat with amber eyes, has a dark black tail (**Family:** Redpaw** Future Mate:** open **Mentor:**open)

_**4.) **_Freshpaw (Freshwater)- A light grey tabby tom with hazel eyes_** (Future Mate: **_Redpaw,_**Mentor: **_Open)

_**5.) **_Cherrypaw (Cherrystorm)- small white shecat with a slight pinkish tinge and very light grey patches **(Parents: **Lilystar, Silverscratch** Mentor: **Badgerfleck** Future Mate: )**

**6.) **Waterpaw (Waterbreeze)- white she cat with blue eyes (**Mate**- Duskpaw **Mentor-** Froglily)

**7.) **Duskpaw (Duskstripe)- large grey tom with black stripes (**Family- Future Mate-** Waterpaw **Mentor-** Swiftfoot)

**QUEENS:**

**1.) **Froglily- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **(Mate: **Swiftfoot **Kits:** Treekit, Rushkit, Hopekit, Juniperkit **Apprentice:** Waterpaw)

**2.) **Dawnfrost- light golden she cat with amber eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Parents: **Deceased **Future Apprentice: **Open)

**3.)**

**KITS**

**1.) **Treekit- tortoiseshell tom with white splashes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Hopekit, Juniperkit)

**2.) **Rushkit- Ginger she cat with blue eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Treekit, Hopekit, Juniperkit)

**3.) **Hopekit- white she cat with blue eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Treekit, Juniperkit)

**4.) **Juniperkit- dark brown Tom with green eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Treekit, Hopekit)

**5.)**

**6.)**

**ELDERS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

**3.)**

**LONERS:**

**1.) **Frost- White fur with gray patches, blue eyes (**Parents: **Deceased, **Littermates: **Falcon

**2.) **Falcon- Brown tom with green eyes (**Parents: **Deceased, **Littermates: **Frost)

**ROGUES:**

**1.)**Rose- A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. **(Family: Kits**-Jay and Bird **Mate**: Badgerstar)

**2.) **Jay- A gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes. **(Family: Mother-**Rose** Father-**Badgerstar** Sister-**Bird)

**3.)** Bird- A light brown she-cat with amber eye**s (Family: Mother-**Rose** Fathr-**Badgerstar** Brother-**Jay )

**KITTYPETS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you cannot submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

**Main: Destinypaw**

**Mentor: Blizzardstep**

**Friend 1: (Spottedpaw**

**Friend 2: Brookpaw**

**Love Interest: Barkfur**

**Main Villain: Frostsoul**

**Villain Crony 1: Pantherpaw**

**Villain Crony 2: Twistedheart**

**Now for what you really want... The form!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)


	7. Sixth Update

_**Hey! Guys This Is my Create a Cat! This is the fourth update! Sorry for the super long delay! **_

1.) **Names:** Be creative with names! Make it something they would know about, yet different! Also, avoid repeating the prefixes to names! You can look down at the current allegiances for names and future names. Avoid repeating suffixes as well. You can see the future names to all the cats below in the allegiances. Finally, try to avoid any repeats of anything anywhere. **If any part of the name is of something the clans wouldn't know about, I reserve the right to change it**.

2.) **Personalities:** Be creative with personalities! Which means, full sentences people! At least three! More would be great, and, if you are trying for one of the open important positions like villain or leader or such, will give you a better chance of being chosen.

3.) **Important Roles:** For the positions of leader, deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, friend of main, mentor of main, main villain, and cronies, I will choose those last from those who submit for it. I want those to be really great cats, and not just the first person who submits a cat for that position. All of the other positions are first come, first served.

4.) **Pelts:** Be creative with pelts and markings! I'm not asking for crazy colors or anything, but I do not want 15 cats to be grey tabbies, or something. Mix it up! Add leopard spots or something!

5.) **Grammar & Spelling:** I expect the best possible grammar and spelling in all the forms you submit. I know you can't be perfect at it, as I am not a great speller and rely on spell-check like a drug, but please try. It's so annoying when I have to translate what you write.

6.) **Form:** Use my form, and only my form. If it is not in this form, I will not accept it. Period. No exceptions.

7.) **How to Submit:** Please submit all cats through the reviews. This will allow other people to see other people's submissions and figure out mates, mentors, and apprentices. I will not accept a cat that comes to me through a PM.

8.) **Rules:** If you read all of the rules, put "Warriors Rule" at the top of your form. I don't see that, and I likely won't accept your cat. However, this is the rule that I make exceptions for. It will just make you a better contestant if you do put it.

9.) **HAVE FUN!**

My story is about a cat named Destinypaw who is found by a ThunderClan warrior half drowned by a river. Now she must find a way to save the clans and find out her past at the same time. This is her story :)

This is **the prophecy** the medicine cat of ThunderClan will receive.

**The cat with the destiny of the stars,**

**Comes from a place long forgotten.**

**In the darkest of the clans time,**

**She must defeat the Everlasting Frost **

**which threatens to overcome the clans.**

The blank will be filled when I get a Villain

Here are the current **allegiances** for you to look over. Note: the spots that say OPEN in a cats description means you can submit a cat to fill that spot. All apprentices have to have a mentor, obviously, but not all warriors have to have an apprentice. And not every cat will have a mate. But if you want to submit a cat to fill that spot, you can!

_**ThunderClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Amberstar- white fur with brown and orange patches blue eyes. (**Parents:** Deceased, **Littermate:** Deceased, **Mate:** Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_Fallenstone- Pale grey she-cat with black markings and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail **(Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Violetwing **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **(kits)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit, Runningkit **Mate:** Sparrowflight, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

Violetwing- Small black she-cat with violet eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Goldenclaw **(Father)** Phoenixtail** (Littermates)** Spottedpelt, Fallenstar **(siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm **Apprentice:** Cloverpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Cloverpaw (Cloverleaf)- Pretty white she cat with pale gray stripes and small dusty gold patches. Amber eyes. **(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Smokepaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart** (dead) Mentor:** Violetwing**)**

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Sparrowflight - A brown tabby tom with a white chest and blue grey eyes (**Mate= **Fallenstone **Apprentice=** **OPEN**)

_**2.)**_Lightbreeze- Light gray she cat with silver stripes and bluish gray fur on her legs. Blue eyes.** (Parents: **Spottedsmoke and Blueclover**(both dead;) Siblings: **None.** Kits: **Spottedpaw, Smokepaw, and Cloverpaw, **Apprentice:** Open,** Mate:** Eagleheart (Dead)**)**

_**3.) **_Spottedpelt- Large white and black tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Violetwing, Fallenstar** (siblings from a different litter)** Barkfur, Flarestorm, **Mate**: Icicleflower,** Future** **Apprentice: **Runningkit )

_**4.) **_Barkfur- Brown tabby tom with large paws and green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw** (father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Flarestorm **(other siblings)** Fallenstar, Violetwing & Spottedpelt **Mate: **Destinypaw **Apprentice:** Open)

_**5.) **_Flarestorm- Long haired orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (mother)** Goldenclaw **(father)** Phoenixtail **(littermates)** Barkfur **(siblings from another litter)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, **Mate:** Open, **Apprentice:** Open)

_**6.) **_Frostsoul- A small fluffy white she-cat with frosty blue eyes (**Family:** Brother is Blizzardstep **Apprentice:** Spottedpaw **Mate**: Open)

_**7.) **_Blizzardstep- A black footed white tom with blue eyes (**Family**: Sister is Frostsoul** Mate**: Open **Apprentice:** Destinypaw)

_**8.) **_Silverheart- blue-grey Tom with with long tail and sharp amber eyes **(Apprentice: **Open)

**9.) **Twistedheart- Black tabby w/ green/yellow eyes. Scared on right side.**( Littermate: **Moonfur, **Parents: **Deceased, **Mate: **Open, **Apprentice: **Open**)**

**10.) **Moonfur- light dapple grey she-cat w/ pale green eyes **(Littermate: **Twistedheart, **Parents: **Deceased, **Mate: **Open, **Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Destinypaw (Destinyheart)- A white she cat with gray markings in her fur, blue eyes_**.**_ (**Future Mate:** Barkfur **Mentor: **Blizzardstep, )

_**2.) **_Morningpaw (Morningcloud)- tawny-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate**: Open **Mentor:** Open **Littermates:** Whitepaw)

_**3.) **_Whitepaw (Whitewind)- white tom with amber eyes (**Mate:** Open **Littermates:** Morningpaw, **Mentor:** Open)

_**4.) **_Spottedpaw (Spotttedwing)- Beautiful silver and white tabby she-cat with spots of various shades of gray and black. Icy blue eyes. (**Parents:** (mother) Lightbreeze, (father) Eagleheart (dead) **Littermates:** Cloverpaw, Smokepaw. **Future mate: **Owlpaw, **Mentor:** Open_**)**_

_**5)**_ Smokepaw (Smokeshadow)- Smoky gray tom with tabby stripes and ocean blue eyes_**. **_**(Littermates: **Spottedpaw and Cloverpaw**. Parents: **Lightbreeze and Eagleheart (dead)** Future Mate:** Open** Mentor: **Open**)**

**6)** Owlpaw (Owlfeather)- Light gray tom with darker gray and tawny stripes. Has brown spots, light brown paws, and a white chest and muzzle. Forest green eyes. **(Parents: **Nightflower and Longwhisker (both dead;)** Littermates:** Ivypaw (dead) **Future Mate: **Spottedpaw** Mentor: **Open_**)**_

_**7.)**_ Helperpaw (Helperheart)- Sandy she-cat with cloudy grey eyes (**Future Mate**: Open, **Mentor:** Open)

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Fallenstone, Listed Under Deputy!

_**2.)**_ Icicleflower- A long furred white she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate: **Spottedpelt, **Kit: **Rosekit, **Future Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Cheetahkit (Cheetahdash)- Furry yellow she-cat with black spots and brown eyes** (Family: (Mother) **Fallenstar** (Father)** Sparrowflight** (Littermates) **Runningkit, Eaglekit, Fangkit** Future Mate: **Open** Future Mentor:** Open**)**

_**2.) **_Fangkit (Fangdusk)- Deep, dark brown tom with black paws, ears, and face, and green eyes (**Family: (Mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Eaglekit, Runningkit, Cheetahkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

_**3.) **_Eaglekit (Eaglescreech)- Cream and brown splotched tom with amber eyes **(Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(Father)** Sparrowflight **(Littermates)** Runningkit, Cheetahkit, Fangkit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Open)

_**4.) **_Runningkit (Runningtalon)- White, grey speckled she-cat with green eyes (**Family: (mother)** Fallenstar **(father)** Sparrowflight **(littermates)** Cheetahkit, Fangkit, Eaglekit **Future Mate:** Open **Future Mentor:** Spottedpelt)

_**5.) **_Rosekit (Roseshine)- A black she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye. **(Parents: **Spottedpelt and Icicleflower, **Future Mate: **Eaglekit **Future Mentor: **Fallenstone**)**

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_Phoenixtail- Red tabby tom with black markings, a white muzzle, and amber eyes **(Family: (kits) **Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm** Mate:** Goldenclaw)

_**2.) **_Smokescar- Light grey tom with white markings and green eyes **(Family: (littermates)** Goldenclaw)

**3.) **Goldenclaw- Small yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Family: (littermates)** Smokescar (**kits)** Fallenstar, Spottedpelt, Violetwing, Barkfur, Flarestorm **Mate:** Phoenixtail)

_**RiverClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Flamestar- A orange tabby tom with amber eyes and white markings around his paws and tail. (**Family:(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw **Mate:** Mistypool **Apprentice:** Ashpaw)

_**DEPUTY: **_

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_Juniperleaf- A Light grey tabby she cat with ginger flecks in her fur, Amber eyes._**(Apprentice: **_Skyflower **(Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Skyflower)  
><em><strong><br>MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Skyflower - A light orangish colored tabby she-cat with white markings in her fur and sky blue eyes (**Mentor: **Juniperleaf)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.)**_ Sparkglare- A ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes **(Family: (Mother) **Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw** Mate:** Open** Apprentice: **Cedarpaw)  
><em><strong><br>2.) **_Pebblestorm- A grey tom with ginger patches in his fur** (Mate: **Open **Apprentice: **Open **Family: (Mother)** Mistypool** (Father) **Flamestar** (Littermates) **Pebblestorm, Juniperleaf** (From A different litter) **Cedarpaw, Ashpaw**)**  
><em><strong><br>3.) **_Mistypool- A grey tabby she cat with bright blue eyes (**Mate: **Flamestar_**, **_**Apprentice:**Twirlingpaw **(Kits)** Sparkglare, Pebblestorm, Cedarpaw, Juniperleaf, Ashpaw)  
><em><strong><br>4.) **_Bronzetail- Light brown tom with dark brown spots,a golden brown tail, muzzle, and ear, with blue eyes (**Mate: **Scarletblaze, **Kits: **Marigoldkit, Rosekit, Flowerkit **Apprentice: **Burningpaw)

_**5.)**_Gorseflame- A dark brown tom with amber eyes (**Kits:** Morningpaw, Burningpaw **Mate:** Snowingsong **Apprentice:** Firepaw)

_**6.)**_Savingleaves- Long-haired gray, ginger, and black she-cat with blue/green eyes (**Mate:** Fleckedheron **Kits:** Twirlingpaw and Ospreypaw **Apprentice:** Open)

_**7.)**_ Fleckedheron- White tom with cream and brown flecks and amber eyes. (**Mate:** Savingleaves **Kits**: Ospreypaw and Twirlingpaw **Apprentice: **Morningpaw)

_**8.)**_ Amberwing- ginger she-cat with amber eyes (**Kits:** Firepaw Lightpaw **Mate:** Birchclaw **Apprentice:** Open)

**_9.)_**Birchclaw- white tom with blue eyes (**Kits:** Firepaw, Lightpaw **Mate:** Amberwing **Apprentice:** Morningpaw)  
><em><em>

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.) **_Ashpaw (Ashglow) - A light gray she cat with ginger patches in her fur, she has blue grey eyes.**(Family: (mother) **Mistypool** (father) **Flamestar** (littermates) **Cedarpaw** (Siblings from another Litter) **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf **Mate: **Open** Mentor: **Flamestar**)**

_**2.) **_Cedarpaw (Cedarflight)- A large dark grey tabby with amber eyes** (Family: (mother) **Mistypool **(father) **Flamestar (**littermates) **Ashpaw** (Siblings from another Litter) **Pebblestorm, Sparkglare, Juniperleaf** Mate: **Firepaw **Mentor:** Sparkglare)

_**3.)**_Morningpaw (Morningfire)- A white she cat with brown patches and aqua blue eyes (**Parents: (Father)**Gorseflame (mother)Snowingsong(Littermate) Burningpaw **Mate:** Open **Mentor:** Fleckedheron)

**_4.) _**Burningpaw (Burningash)- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.(**Parents: (Father)**Gorseflame (mother)Snowingsong(Littermate) Morningpaw **Mate:** Open **Mentor: **Bronzetail)

_**5.)**_ Twirlingpaw (Twirlingpool)- Multi-coloured she cat with mixed eyes. (**Mentor:** Mistypool **Mate:** Open **Parents: (Mother)** Savingleaves **(Father)** Fleckedheron **Littermate:** Ospreypaw)

_**6.) **_ Ospreypaw (Ospreybeak)- Feather patterened gray and white tom with one green eye and one amber. (**Parents: (Mother)** Savingleaves** (Father)** Fleckledheron **Littermate:** Twirlingpaw **Mate:** Open **Mentor:** Open)

**_7.) _**Firepaw(Firelight)- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (**Parents: (Mother**) Amberwing **(Father)** Birchclaw** Littermate:** Lightpaw **Mate: (future)** Cedarpaw **Mentor:** Gorseflame)__

_**8.)**_ Lightpaw (Lightfern)- white-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes (**Parents: (Mother)** Amberwing **(Father)** Birchclaw **Littermate:** Firepaw **Mate:** Open **Mentor:** Open)

QUEENS:

_**1.)**_Scarletblaze- Bright ginger she-cat with lighter paws and tail-tip, with green eyes  
>( <strong>Parents: (Mother)<strong> Larkdawn **(Father)** Troutfang, **Littermates:**Rushingbrook, Sprucefoot, **Mate:** Bronzetail, **Kits:** Marigoldkit, Rootkit, Flowerkit)

_**2.)**_Snowingsong- A light brown she cat with ginger stripes and aqua eyes(**Kits:** Burningpaw, Morningpaw **Mate:** Gorseflame)

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.)**_

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.) **_Larkdawn-White and ginger she cat with a brown paw and aqua eyes (**Mate**:Troutfang **Kits:** Scarletblaze, Rushingbrook, Sprucefoot)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**WindClan**_

_**LEADER: **_Ivorystar- A silver tom cat with bright green eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**DEPUTY: **_Lionfang- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes **( Parents: **dead, **Mate: **Tinyflight** Apprentice: **Open**)**

_**MEDICINE CAT:**_

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_ Brookpaw (Brooksong)- calico she-cat with green eyes (**Mentor: Littermate: **Silverpaw)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Ashheart- gray-brown tom with no tail and gray eyes (**Kits- **Swipekit & Flightkit **Mate: **Stormbreeze **Apprentice: **Open)

_**2.) **_Silversong- pretty silver-and-grey she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang **Littermates**: Pebblepelt, Tinyflight, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**3.)**_Pebblepelt- grey tom with green eyes (**Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang **Littermates: **Silversong, Tinyflight, **Apprentice: **Open, **Mate: **Hollymist, **Kits: **Brookpaw, Silverpaw)

_**4.) **_Darkfang- A mostly dark gray tom with yellow eyes and lots of scars. (**Mate: **Deceased, **Kits: **Ravenpaw, Starlingpaw, Swiftpaw, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**5.) **_Hollymist- silver-black tabby she-cat with blue eyes (**Mate: **Pebblepelt, **Kits: **Brookpaw, Silverpaw, **Apprentice: **Open)

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**9.)**_

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_ Silverpaw (Silverwind)- silver she-cat with blue eyes ( **Mentor: **Open, **Littermate: **Brookpaw, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**2.) **_Swiftpaw (Swiftwing)- dark gray she cat with yellow eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Starlingpaw, Ravenpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**3.)**_ Starlingpaw (Starlingflight)- Dark grey she cat with green eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**4.) **_Ravenpaw(Ravenfeather)- A small black tom with and yellow eyes ( **Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Darkfang **Littermates: **Swiftpaw, Starlingpaw **Mentor: **Open, **Future Mate: **Open)

_**5.) **_

_**6.)**_

_**QUEENS:**_

_**1.) **_Stormbreeze- dark gray tabby she-cat with sea green eyes (**Kits: **Swipekit & Flightkit, **Mate:** Ashheart)

_**2.) **_Tinyflight- small silver she-cat with green eyes **(Parents: **(Mother) Deceased (Father) Whitefang, **Littermates: **Silversong and Pebblepelt** Mate: **Lionfang, **Future Apprentice:: **Open**)**

_**3.)**_

_**KITS**_

_**1.) **_Swipekit(Swipeclaw)- brown tom with dark brown stripes and gray eyes**(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Flightkit **Future Mate: **Open)

_**2.)**_Flightkit(Flightsong)- white cat with gray and black spots with sea green eyes **(Mother-**Stormbreeze** Father-**Ashheart** Littermates-**Swipekit** Future Mate: **Open)

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**ELDERS:**_

_**1.)**_ Whitefang- white tom with blue eyes (**Kits: **Silversong, Pebblepelt, and Tinyflight, **Mate: **Deceased)

_**2.)**_

_**3.)**_

_**ShadowClan**_

**LEADER: **Badgerstar- black tom with amber eyes, and white stripes. (**Mate:** Rose **Apprentice:** Open)

_**DEPUTY: **_Rowanleap - A large grey tabby tom with amber eyes (**Mate= OPEN Apprentice= OPEN**)

_**MEDICINE CAT: **_Flameheart- Ginger tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: **Mysticpaw)

_**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **_Mysticpaw ( Mysticblaze )- Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes (**Family:** (Parents) Deceased **Mentor:** Flameheart)

_**WARRIORS:**_

_**1.) **_Talonclaw- A grey and white tom with golden eyes._**(**_**Family: (kits)** Pantherpaw** (Mate) **Dead, (**Apprentice) **Pantherpaw**)**

_**2.) **_Dewgrass- black Tom with black tipped tail and feet. Green eyes. **( Apprentice:** Redpaw** (Mate)** Open**) **

_**3.) **_Silverscratch- muscular silver tom with dark spots_** (Mate: **_Lilypad_** Sister: **_Windstreak **Apprentice**: Open_**)**_

_**4.)**_Badgerfleck- skinny black tom with white flecks_** (Sister: **_Lilypad_** Apprentice: **_Cherrypaw_** Mate: **_Open_**)**_

_**5.)**_ Windstreak- light brown she cat with darker streaks down her back_** ( Brother: **_Silverscratch_** Mate: **_Open_** Apprentice: **_Open_**) **_

_**6.)**_Lilypad- slender tortishell shecat with white paws, tail, and chest with small splashes of gold (_**Mate:**_ Silverscratch _**Kit: **_Cherrypaw _**Brother: **_Badgerfleck _**Deseaced siblings**_:Goldkit,Berrykit, Peachkit, _**Apprentice: **_Open)

_**7.) **_Swiftfoot- brown tom with amber eyes (**Family- Mate:** Froglily ,**Kits:** Treekit Rushkit Hopekit and Juniperkit **Apprentice:** Duskpaw)

**8.) **Icestorm- pure white she cat with amber eyes **(Family-Mate:** Moonclaw **Apprentice:** Open)

**9.) **Moonclaw- silver tom with bright blue eyes (**Family- Mate:** Icestorm **Apprentice:** Open)

_**10.)**_

_**APPRENTICES:**_

_**1.)**_Pantherpaw (Pantherleap)- A small black tom with golden eyes.** (Family: **(Mother, deceased) Deerleap (Father) Talonclaw,** Mentor: **Talonclaw,** Future Mate: **Open**)**

_**2.) **_Redpaw (Redwillow)- russet she-cat with darker russet stripes and white marks around blue-eyes **(Family: **Shadowpaw** Future Mate: **Freshpaw **Mentor: **Dewgrass**)**

_**3.) **_Shadowpaw (Shadowtail)- meidum grey she cat with amber eyes, has a dark black tail (**Family:** Redpaw** Future Mate:** open **Mentor:**open)

_**4.) **_Freshpaw (Freshwater)- A light grey tabby tom with hazel eyes_** (Future Mate: **_Redpaw,_**Mentor: **_Open)

_**5.) **_Cherrypaw (Cherrystorm)- small white shecat with a slight pinkish tinge and very light grey patches **(Parents: **Lilystar, Silverscratch** Mentor: **Badgerfleck** Future Mate: )**

**6.) **Waterpaw (Waterbreeze)- white she cat with blue eyes (**Mate**- Duskpaw **Mentor-** Froglily)

**7.) **Duskpaw (Duskstripe)- large grey tom with black stripes (**Family- Future Mate-** Waterpaw **Mentor-** Swiftfoot)

**QUEENS:**

**1.) **Froglily- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **(Mate: **Swiftfoot **Kits:** Treekit, Rushkit, Hopekit, Juniperkit **Apprentice:** Waterpaw)

**2.) **Dawnfrost- light golden she cat with amber eyes (**Mate: **Open, **Parents: **Deceased **Future Apprentice: **Open)

**3.)**

**KITS**

**1.) **Treekit- tortoiseshell tom with white splashes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Hopekit, Juniperkit)

**2.) **Rushkit- Ginger she cat with blue eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Treekit, Hopekit, Juniperkit)

**3.) **Hopekit- white she cat with blue eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Treekit, Juniperkit)

**4.) **Juniperkit- dark brown Tom with green eyes (**Family- Mother:** Froglily **Father:** Swiftfoot **Littermates:** Rushkit, Treekit, Hopekit)

**5.)**

**6.)**

**ELDERS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

**3.)**

**LONERS:**

**1.) **Frost- White fur with gray patches, blue eyes (**Parents: **Deceased, **Littermates: **Falcon

**2.) **Falcon- Brown tom with green eyes (**Parents: **Deceased, **Littermates: **Frost)

**ROGUES:**

**1.)**Rose- A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. **(Family: Kits**-Jay and Bird **Mate**: Badgerstar)

**2.) **Jay- A gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes. **(Family: Mother-**Rose** Father-**Badgerstar** Sister-**Bird)

**3.)** Bird- A light brown she-cat with amber eye**s (Family: Mother-**Rose** Fathr-**Badgerstar** Brother-**Jay )

**KITTYPETS:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

These are **the main positions** open. Notice, some of them are already taken. That means that you cannot submit a cat for those positions. They will be disqualified.

**Main: Destinypaw**

**Mentor: Blizzardstep**

**Friend 1: (Spottedpaw**

**Friend 2: Brookpaw**

**Love Interest: Barkfur**

**Main Villain: Frostsoul**

**Villain Crony 1: Pantherpaw**

**Villain Crony 2: Twistedheart**

**Now for what you really want... The form!**

Name: (If kit, apprentice, or possible leader, put warrior name in parentheses)

Age: (In moons, and, if possible leader, with amount of lives left)

Gender: (Tom or She-cat)

Family: (Mother, Father, Littermates, Other Siblings, and/ or Kits)

Detailed Description: (Paint me a picture of your cat with your words!)

Shortened Description: (Like in the books' allegiances)

Clan: (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, Loner, Rogue, or Kittypet)

Rank: (Kind of obvious, I'd think...)

Personality: (3 sentences or more!)

Bio: (Can be as long or short as you want...)

Mate: (Or future mate if kit or apprentice)

Mentor/Apprentice: (Or future mentor if kit, or future apprentice if queen)

Talents: (Up to 3)

Weakness: (Up to 3)

Other: (Anything else not mentioned above? Put here!)


End file.
